L is for
by genesis2014
Summary: Frostiron! Tony/Loki, Loki has something to tell Tony and it's not what Tony wanted to hear. Scmoopy and fluffy one shot.


**A/N more Frostiron its been that kind of week...**

"Tony there is something I need to tell you." Loki whispered to Tony one night as the two lay in bed in Stark Towers. Tony was messing around with one of his new Stark gadgets and he had been happily playing along with it until Loki uttered those words.

He had been waiting for months to hear three little words,_ I love you_ from the Norse god and now Tony thought throwing the Stark tablet across the bed and nearly throwing it off the bed as well, he turned to Loki and smiled brightly.

Maybe now finally Loki would just say it and put Tony's heart and mind at ease.

"Why are you smiling?' Loki asked with raised eyebrows and it slowly dawned on him the only reason why Tony would look this happy. "This is not about sex, by Odin's one eye you are insatiable."

"Hey, that's just uncalled for not everything is about sex with me okay."

Loki eyed him deeply and Tony thought maybe for a second Loki would actually be able to read his mind and yeah that was totally possible. Loki had a lot of magic tricks up his sleeves, mind reading just might be one of them. And then Loki would see that Tony always had at least one toe dipped into the gutter most of the time.

"Fine you got me I think of sex a lot." Tony owned up before Loki could do some mind reading and find other things as well. "But, it's only because you are so damn hot and the things you can do with that..." Loki didn't let him finish he raised an elegant hand in Tony's face that came close to being a slap.

"Silence!" Loki ordered. "You are only making a fool of yourself, as I was saying there is something I need to tell you and this is very difficult for me." Loki whispered and Tony reached out a hand and petted Loki's gently.

"I know things like this is not your strongest point, I mean you dealing with your feelings and emotions but this..."

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked pulling his hand out of Tony's roughly.

"Fine I am not going to push you any further, tell me what you need to say. I shouldn't interrupt." Tony said and Loki didn't say a word for a while and just rolled his eyes. Midgardians were a weird bunch and it was like he had ended up with the weirdest one of them all.

"Okay, Tony I am just going to come out and say it because Pepper and Natasha said I should say it and..."

"You talked to them about this?" Tony said sounding very impressed. Girl talk that was an even better sign.

"Will you cease interrupting me!'

"Sorry babe."

"Tony here it is." Tony fought the urge to smile waiting for Loki to say those three magical words. "Tony you snore." Loki announced which was most certainly not the three magical words Tony had been expecting to hear.

"Excuse me what?" he demanded.

"And now I have upset you. I can tell, look how bright the reactor is glowing." Loki said pointing at Tony's chest and Tony shoved the hand away.

"Snoring?" he demanded. "This is what this is all about? You wanted to tell me about my snoring?"

"Yes I have been wanting to tell you this for months now but I was so worried of hurting your feelings but I am afraid it is something I can no longer keep to myself because I can no longer sleep at night and I need my beauty sleep...not that I lack in that department but you can never be too prepared."

"Oh. My. God." Tony said forcing out each syllable word for word.

"Pepper and Natasha says you can get help it is not a lost cause we googled it on your world wide web. Look I printed out some things for you." Loki said pulling back the bedside table drawer and pulling out a stack of pages and showing his research off to Tony triumphantly.

"I don't want help or need help. Snoring Loki this was all about snoring?" He asked pushing the pages out of Loki's hand and it scattered across the bed.

'What else would it be about?" Loki asked.

"Oh I don't know the big L word maybe?" Loki's eyes scrunched up in confusion.

"Big L word?" he whispered. "You mean Loki? Me?" Loki said with a happy little smile.

"No not you! Geez sometimes you are as infuriating as Steve!" Tony yelled. "The big L word is love! I thought you were about to tell me you love me." They didn't say anything for a long time Tony shook his head gathering up the pages of snoring research that was strewn across the bed and dumped it all in the waste basket.

_Unbelievable._

"I thought you knew that already?" Loki whispered in a soft voice. "I thought I had proven it through the fact I hadn't gone anywhere in the last year without you nor done anything of any evil sort in that time...except mess with Thor but that is a tradition and isn't that enough? Why are you mortals so needy."

"And you gods are, are." Tony struggled for the right word. "Just a bunch of assholes!"

'Very mature. This is going better than I had expected. Natasha and Pepper and Cosmo were very wrong telling the truth doesn't always work."

"I am going to bed if my snoring bothers you so much there is the guest bedroom down the hall." Tony said turning his back on Loki, he laid down pulling the blankets over himself and then reached over to his bedside table and turned off his night light. Loki sat in the semi darkness and thought a bit.

"Anthony." Loki whispered leaning over and touching Tony's shoulder he felt the muscle of Tony's muscle tense under his touch and Loki felt bad. But he kept his hand there stroking Tony's arm gently. "You are right, these kind of things are not easy for me to deal with and I just thought that I did enough in my actions so that you knew how much you mean to me and I understand that, that is not always enough...look how great I turned out without ever hearing those words, those words could have made all the difference in my life." Tony turned around onto his back. Loki hovering over him he reached up and stroked the long hair that tumbled around Loki's face.

"I am sorry for pushing you. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that you have changed so much and yeah I am a needy little human." Tony whispered.

"Ssshhh...Tony... I love you." Loki said his voice breaking a little under the weight of the words and Tony smiled in the darkness.

"I love you to." He replied lifting his head and his lips met Loki's halfway. They kissed long and hard until Loki pulled away.

"I don't like it when we fight." Loki told him. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

'I don't like fighting with you either." Tony agreed and in the darkness he could see the flash of a smile on Loki's face.

"But you still snore."

** A/N Hope you like that! Peace out till next time!**


End file.
